Theirs
by Dair Leyton
Summary: She had lied to the man she now realized held her heart. She always knew she could be despicable, but this was the worst thing anyone could do to someone they claimed to love. She could only hope that when the truth was finally revealed and after the dust had settled, she could start to pick up the pieces of her shattered life.


I wrote this the other day after watching a few of the "Dair" episodes that I had on my computer. In this story everything happens just the way it happens in the show with a few mild changes. The biggest change that I made is that Dan is not Gossip Girl. I also named the child that Blair welcomed into the world Davis Henry Bass. I hope you enjoy this and please review. **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Blair held her baby boy in her arms as she raced up the stairs to Dan's loft. Serena had called to inform her that Dan had a flight headed to California scheduled for 8:00 p.m. Serena told her how Dan had dumped her out of the blue, telling her he was never going to be happy with her, because he had given his heart away, and had never been given a chance to get it back. Serena knew then that the person he was talking about was Blair. She told Blair that if she didn't do something to stop him they would never see him again. It was now 6:30, and Blair prayed she wasn't too late. As she finally made it to Dan's floor, she squared her shoulders and proceeded to knock.

The seconds seemed to tick by while Blair waited with baited breath, hoping against hope that he hadn't already left. Just as she was getting ready to run back down those steps and order her driver to get her and little Davis to JFK, the loft doors opened to reveal a tired looking Dan. She watched as his eyes glanced over her frame, hesitating on Davis, before settling on her face. With a sigh, he beckoned her inside. She made her way past him into the loft. She heard him shut the door and turned to see him leaning against the door just watching her and Davis. He was expecting her to speak first, but now that she was here, she didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath before setting Davis down to play with his toys.

She started to pace, wringing her hands trying to find the right words to say what she had to say. She settled for the easiest thing first. Blair looked Dan in the eyes and began to speak. " Chuck and I broke up today. It's for good this time." Dan sighed and shook his head. " It's never over between you and Chuck. Trust me, I had a front row seat to the "epic" love story that is Chuck and Blair." Blair shook her head, smiling an odd, twisted smile that she knew looked out of place on her but conveyed what she was feeling on the inside. Half elated at being free from Chuck's possessive grasp, and half broken at what she had done to Dan. And her son.

"I can promise you Dan, that Chuck want's nothing to do with me after today." Dan still looked apprehensive, but confusion was seeping it's way onto his features. " I have hurt Chuck in probably one of the worst ways possible. I married him, believing he could hold my heart forever. The only problem with that is that I wasn't in possession of my own heart. I realized today that I never really got it back from you last year." Blair watched Dan's face for any sign of change. There wasn't any so she continued. "Dan, I've been keeping a secret from you for the last year. This is the worst thing I've ever done and I will completely understand if you want nothing to do with me after tonight, but I believe it's time I told you the truth." Dan spoke up then, " Blair could you please just tell me what you have to say. I have a flight to catch in an hour."

Blair took a deep breath before tears welled up in her eyes, and she turned away from Dan. Willing the tears away, Blair turned to face Dan again. Glancing at Dan, before focusing on Davis playing happily with his toys, Blair uttered the two word's that she knew would shatter their world. " I lied"

* * *

Again, hope you enjoy it so far and please review.


End file.
